


Questions and Answers

by AlexanderPeterson



Series: All The Pretty Things are Broken [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Mentions of Death, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: Geoff has yet to answer the hardest question of them all.Why?





	Questions and Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Evenin' y'all! Got a prompt from Ren over in the micheoff discord server for some angst with the line “I want an answer, goddammit!” and it was too perfect to NOT make it a part of the “All The Pretty Things are Broken” verse, so I did the thing. This is hella short, it's mostly dialogue and takes place between “Only For You” and “Go To The Light”. I miiiiiight have another one to add to this verse as well. Kind of planing it now, but I'm not sure yet.

“Where are you going?” Geoff looked up from the bag he was packing sharply to see Michael standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He hadn't planned for this.

“Nowhere.” He lied, going back to packing. It shouldn't be this hard... “Not important.”

“Bullshit.” Michael took another step into the room. “You're taking the gun Gavin gave you.”

“I take this thing everywhere.” Geoff shrugged and tried to keep his voice steady.

“Not since the bank you don't.” Michael countered. “You haven't even _touched_ that gun since that day. _Jack_ had to go back and get it for you.”

“I just need to go out of town for a few days. Got a job.”

“You're a fucking awful liar Geoffrey.”

“I'm not lying to you Michael! Why would I lie to you? I'd never lie to you...” The words stuck in his throat and he swallowed them down.

“Why are you leaving?”

“I told you! I have a job out of town! I'll only be gone a few days.”

“Bullshit! I want an answer, goddammit!”

“I gave you an answer!” Geoff shouted, tossing the shirt he'd been holding to the floor as Michael closed in on him.

“You told me a lie!” Michael yelled back. Geoff waited desperately for Michael to shove him... to slap him... _anything_. But it never came. “Why are you leaving the Crew!?”

“Because you're dead!” Geoff finally snapped. “What the fuck am I supposed to do without you!?” Michael reeled back like he'd been slapped.

“Do they know...? That you're stepping down?” He ran a hand back through his hair and Geoff caught a glint of gold on his finger.

“Only Burnie and Gavin...” He whispered. “God... Michael... Baby I- I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't save you and- _fuck_ -” Geoff's legs buckled and he fell to his knees. He'd thought he was done crying... He really did. But new tears sprang up. He tried his best to hide them but he couldn't stop the ragged sobs that tore from his throat.

“Geoff? Geoffrey!” Warm hands grabbed his shoulders then arms wrapped tight around him. “It's alright, Geoff... I'm here... I'm here...”

“I saw him Gav... He was right here...” Gavin didn't say anything. Just hugged him tighter and let him exhaust himself again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated and you can feel free to drop by my Tumblr (alexander--reid) anytime with any prompts or questions.
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


End file.
